


Приз покруче Кубка

by Kayomi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayomi/pseuds/Kayomi
Summary: Он пытается себя уверить, что не влюблен в Куроко Тецуко





	Приз покруче Кубка

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Kombat 2018

Пока они не в спортивном зале, она предпочитает прятаться за книгами и лишь приветственно кивать "Кагами-кун". Она вообще мало с кем разговаривает из школы: староста класса, ученический совет, классный руководитель, кураторы клубов, какие-то две девчонки из класса, тоже тихие и предпочитающие прятаться за книгами, и баскетбольная команда, в том числе тренер. Кагами иногда видит, как она переписывается с кем-то. Наверное, с Момои. Или с Кисе. Она вообще держит связь со своей прошлой школьной командой.   
Кагами временами забавляет на уроках, когда учитель не видит ее перед собой и ей приходится подавать голос или отвечать на поставленный вопрос, чтобы ее заметили. Кагами и сам ее иногда не замечает: после тренировки он всегда садится за столик у окна в закусочной возле школы, где она уже пьет свой молочный коктейль и читает очередную новеллу. Кагами первое время страшно бесился, а потом привык к ее компании, и они начали нормально разговаривать, не только в стенах школы о делах клуба. Иногда он даже видел ее улыбку: крошечную, еле заметную, но очень весомую. Кагами, впервые увидев ее улыбку, подумал, что такие девушки, как она, ведь никогда не будут стесняться отношений с человеком, кем бы тот ни был. Даже с таким идиотом, как он.  
Кагами помнит, как она стояла на площадке рядом с Рико и так же сильно сжимала губы, когда Сейрин вышла впервые в сезоне против команды Шутоку. Она тогда в перерыве влепила ему пощечину за игру и даже не отступила, пока он нависал над ней, такой маленькой и хрупкой, хватая за отвороты спортивной куртки.  
— Если ты начнешь вести себя как Аомине-кун, то я попрошу Рико-сан исключить тебя из основного состава, Кагами-кун. И пусть мы проиграем. Вас на поле не двое, у тебя еще есть команда. И Мидорима-кун, в отличие от тебя, пользуется этим преимуществом.  
Кагами помнит, что у него было ощущение, будто это она смотрит на него сверху вниз, а не наоборот. Она говорила четко, с расстановкой и очень зло. И Кагами никогда не забудет те ощущения: ревущий стадион, крики болельщиков, тихий, но четкий и ясный среди этого шума голос, злой взгляд и собственное сдавленное "Я понял".  
Кагами пытается себя уверить, что не успел влюбиться в эту холодность и очень редкие улыбки, в эту внешнюю непроницаемость и бурю эмоций внутри. Он пытается себя уверить, что не влюблен в Куроко Тецуко. Совсем нет. Абсолютно нет. Потому что сейчас не до потери головы из-за девушки. Особенно из-за такой.  
Такой, которая сводит его с ума.

~~~  
Куроко сидит на скамейке запасных вместе с Рико и делает пометки за весь товарищеский матч с Канатавой. Не то что бы Кагами делал много ошибок или сильно выкладывался, но играть ему с погодками намного проще, чем с первокурсниками и второкурсниками. Им с ними сложно, никак не могут подстроиться под его темп, да и разница в опыте тоже сказывается. Рико берет тайм-аут для того, чтобы отчитать их и еще раз напомнить стратегию, каждую четверть, что не мешает им лидировать в счете.  
— Кавахара-кун продолжает сдерживать их номер семь, Фукуда-кун продолжает опекать номер одиннадцать, — наставляет Рико.  
Кагами перестает ее слушать после того, как понимает, что она не собирается снижать темп, подстегивая ребят к более быстрой игре, чтобы они привыкали к разным стилям и нагрузке, получая как можно больше опыта до выпуска третьекурсников. Он просто сидит и пялится на Куроко, пока та подает ему бутылку с водой. Он позволяет себе коснуться ее пальцев, но не дольше пары секунд. И кивает ей в знак благодарности, начиная пить. Она что-то говорит Рико, что осматривает их команду на сегодня.  
— Ты права, Тецуко-чан, — кивает она. — Кагами, ты должен больше пасовать, чтобы все могли быстро перемещаться по площадке. Пусть у нас и разрыв в двадцать очков, у них есть игроки, что могут забивать трехочковый. Помните, на сегодня исключительно "бей-беги", никаких сложных построений.  
Судья оповещает об окончании тайм-аута, Кагами встает, как и команда.  
— А теперь покажите мне ваш лучший темп, ребята!  
Куроко смотрит Кагами в глаза и чуть улыбается, кивает. Кагами думает, что она читает его слишком хорошо для человека, официально числящегося менеджером клуба. Перед выходом на площадку он позволяет себе коснуться ее ладони пальцами, отвечая на ее немую поддержку.  
"Я выиграю для тебя".

~~~  
Кагами до последнего убеждает себя, что Куроко к нему безразлична, пока не слышит на лестнице ее тихий голос, отвечающий кому-то:  
— Прости, пожалуйста, но я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью, Саватари-кун. Уже есть человек, которого я люблю.  
Кагами просто замирает и прислоняется к стене, закрывая глаза. У него мир буквально из-под ног уходит, когда он слышит это громовое для него "люблю" от Куроко.  
— Что ж, я так и думал, — вздыхает этот невидимый Саватари. — Спасибо, что поговорила со мной! Я даже не был уверен, что ты знаешь мое имя.  
— Прости еще раз, пожалуйста, Саватари-кун, — наверное, Куроко делает поклон, голос у нее становится чуть приглушеннее. — Мне очень жаль.  
— А ты... Ты можешь сказать, кто тебе нравится? — мнется этот Саватари. Кагами с одной стороны его ненавидит, с другой ему очень жаль этого парня, а с третьей он его найдет и расцелует за этот вопрос.  
— Пусть это останется со мной, — просто говорит Куроко, голос у нее немного смягчается. — Все равно сейчас не время. Ты смелый, раз решился. У тебя обязательно все получится, но не со мной, Саватари-кун. Пока.  
Куроко, очевидно, трогается с места и начинает спускаться вниз, где пролетом ниже стоит он сам. Кагами встряхивается и встает более ровно, пытается расслабиться. Что не выходит у него все то время, пока он слышит приближающиеся шаги.  
— Я так и знала, что это ты, Кагами-кун, — говорит она, останавливаясь. — Я всегда знаю, когда это ты.  
Она останавливается на нижней ступеньке и заводит волосы за ухо. Не выглядит ни расстроенной, ни радостной, кажется совершенно безразличной. Но Кагами ловит от нее волну, будто бы говорящую "я тебе рада", и он вдруг расслабляется и начинает довольно улыбаться ей в ответ.  
— Мне иногда кажется, что я везде смогу тебя найти, Куроко. Как Нигоу.  
— Звучит устрашающе, — говорит она. — Зачем ты меня искал, Кагами-кун?  
— Я забыл, — пожимает плечом Кагами. — Ты отказала этому...  
— Саватари-кун из параллельного класса, — говорит Куроко вдруг. — У нас с ним общий углубленный английский язык и углубленная экономика. Думаю, со следующего семестра он оставит экономику. В дипломатии язык важнее.  
— Эта штука, что умеете вы с Момои, иногда очень пугает, — передергивает плечами Кагами. — А что ждет меня?  
— Тебя ждет тренировка и "краб" от Рико за опоздание, — она спускается и подходит ближе.  
— Ты не жалеешь, что отказалась? — вдруг спрашивает Кагами. — Он же отличный парень, наверное.  
— Он не интересует меня, — говорит Куроко тихо. — Не так, как ты, Кагами-кун.  
— Ты тоже меня очень интересуешь, — говорит Кагами, совершенно не думая. У него внутри все пылает и горит от слов Куроко. Он на тренировке сейчас готов будет двойную норму выполнить, потому что энергия бьет через край. И совершенно слетели тормоза. — Вообще, я шел спросить, не пообедаешь ли ты со мной завтра? Завтра двадцать седьмое, так что я решил купить нам по тому необычному сэндвичу. А потом я хотел спросить тебя, будешь ли ты со мной встречаться. Но так как...  
— Я буду, — перебивает его Куроко. — Я буду с тобой встречаться, Кагами-кун. И я буду еще зеленый чай. Завтра.  
Кагами вмиг становится наплевать на все: он подхватывает ее за талию и приподнимает, начиная кружить на месте. Куроко хватается за его плечи и краснеет, просит опустить, но он радостно смеется и просто останавливается, прижимая ее к себе, обхватив за спину и бедра. Кагами хочется сказать ей, что она просто внеземная и всегда его понимает, что она настолько его, что он никогда ее не отпустит.  
— Ты моя, — тихо говорит он.  
— Я твоя, — так же тихо отвечает она и кивает. — А теперь поставь меня, пожалуйста.  
И Кагами кажется, что она поняла, о чем он, совершенно без лишних слов и разъяснений, которых он не сможет ей внятно дать.  
Так они начинают встречаться, но никому не рассказывают. Как отмечает Рико на одной из тренировок спустя какое-то время: Кагами стал спокойнее и увереннее, что ей очень нравится. Она хвалит его и решает, что теперь можно начать постепенно наращивать нагрузку на команду дополнительно к тому плану, что уже есть сейчас, в том числе и первогодок, потому что считает, что они выдержат. Куроко впервые на памяти всей команды тихо смеется в кулак, смотря на них, когда Рико объявляет о своем решении.  
Кагами ловит этот смешок и думает, что Куроко тоже стала спокойней и расслабленней, что теперь она быстрее организовывает для них товарищеские матчи, в том числе с сильными школами. Он вдруг ловит себя на том, что понимать Куроко стало проще. Что он каким-то шестым чувством понимает, где она и в каком состоянии. Куроко вдруг стала тенью, только вполне живой.

~~~  
Они ни перед кем не афишируют свои отношения, Кагами просто начинает вытаскивать ее пообедать на крышу школы или на лестничный пролет, где мало ходят. Он украдкой крадет ее поцелуи в библиотеке между книжных полок. Они просто вместе теперь ходят в забегаловку, где раньше случайно встречались. Куроко иногда говорит "Тайга" вместо "Кагами-кун", а Кагами так и не решается назвать ее по имени первые несколько месяцев. Иногда Куроко помогает ему с учебой: объясняет важный материал перед тестами и промежуточными, помогает с английским, удивляясь, как он — тот, кто жил и учился в Америке, так плохо пишет и знает грамматику языка. Иногда помогает ему с литературой, объясняя какие-то моменты в романах, которые он совершенно не понимает.  
На самом деле, между ними практически ничего не меняется, только дистанция и количество разрешенных прикосновений. Куроко теперь сидит ближе и ее можно обнимать и трогать, если они наедине. Часто они делают домашнюю работу у него дома: Кагами садится позади нее, обнимая, а Куроко со всем удобством устраивается в его объятиях, скрещивая ноги и обнажая свои очаровательные коленки. Первые минут двадцать времени Кагами целует ее шею, просто водит носом и губами по коже, вдыхает аромат волос и кожи, а она пытается вразумить его, но в итоге просто замолкает и позволяет себя обнимать и целовать. Когда же Кагами понимает, что достаточно "наелся" ею до следующего раза, то расслабляется окончательно, и тогда Куроко начинает объяснять ему материал или решение задач. Кагами на удивление усидчив и многое понимает, а после решает только что разобранное или немного посложнее сам. Куроко довольно вздыхает и сжимает его запястье. Она ничего не говорит о том, что он мало что понимает на уроках. Кагами, сдавая промежуточные на свои неожиданные "хорошо", вдруг понимает, что Куроко просто направляет его в нужную сторону, чтобы он не пропускал тренировки и развивался в правильном направлении. Не заставляет, а мягко подталкивает.  
И пусть он не гений, но Куроко смотрит на него и улыбается ему и для него, откладывая книжки на переменах и позволяя себя уводить. Куроко начинает смеяться рядом с ним, а на важных матчах легонько его прикасается, подбадривая. Кагами ей безмерно благодарен за то, что она просто рядом с ним в такие моменты. Что она его понимает.

Когда в квартире появляется Алекс, то Куроко запрещает к себе прикасаться, пока "кто-то может увидеть". Кагами один раз плюет на все запреты Куроко и запирается с ней у себя в комнате, пока Алекс смотрит телевизор в гостиной, развалившись на диване, и не отвлекается на его девушку.  
Он усаживается на кровать и затягивает Куроко к себе на колени, лицом к лицу. Обхватывает ее за пояс, пока она пытается его оттолкнуть, и не дает ей встать. Куроко тихо и молча борется, яростно и горячо. И Кагами это больше заводит, чем нет. Он радостно и хищно улыбается ей, когда получает пару хлестких пощечин. Он говорит:  
— Еще одна — и я, — и улыбается еще шире, когда Куроко отвешивает ему еще одну. — И я тебя облапаю. Дослушивать надо, Тецуко.  
Куроко замирает в его руках, напрягаясь. И Кагами дает себе волю: трогает ее за бедра, обхватывает и сжимает аккуратную и мягкую попку, проводит пальцами по спине, целует в шею и забирается пальцами под рубашку на пояснице, касаясь горячей кожи. Тецуко сидит и просто смотрит на него еще какое-то время после того, как он закончил и оставил свою руку на бедре. А потом просто берет и кладет обе его ладони на свою грудь, чуть понукая сжать пальцы, целует его по-взрослому, с языком. Кагами по шею заливается стыдливым румянцем, замирая и застывая.  
— Я не против того, чтобы ты трогал меня всю: бедра, попу или мою грудь, — говорит она совершенно спокойно. — Вдруг ты сотворишь чудо, и она подрастет. Но я против того, чтобы кто-то смотрел в это время на нас. Потому что это только между мной и тобой, а не шоу для кого-то.  
Кагами непроизвольно сжимает и разжимает несколько раз пальцы, ощущая округлую мягкость под ладонью, тканью рубашки и чашечкой лифа. Куроко вдруг краснеет и смущенно опускает глаза. Кагами через полминуты разглядывания Куроко понимает, что она могла почувствовать, сидя у него на коленях. Потому что он все еще девственник и Куроко — его первая девушка, в которую он влип по уши.  
— Когда-нибудь, — тихо вдруг говорит Куроко, — я наберусь смелости, чтобы...  
— Просто замолчи, — стонуще просит Кагами и притягивает ее для поцелуя, потому что не знает, как можно еще отвлечь ее от мыслей и неловких для него слов.  
И, на удивление, Куроко с удовольствием замолкает, закидывая руки ему на плечи и обнимая.  
Конечно же, тем же вечером, когда Кагами сажает Куроко на такси до дома (потому что они пропустили за занятиями по алгебре и литературе последний поезд под удивленное молчание Алекс), Алекс тут же задирает на нем футболку, с улыбкой рассматривая красные набухшие следы от ногтей между лопатками и на боках. Конечно же, Алекс тут же начинает смеяться над ним и его поздним половым созреванием. После она зажимает его шею в захвате и начинает ерошить волосы на затылке, а потом обнимает крепко—крепко:  
— Куроко-сан — отличный выбор, — тихо говорит она. — Эта девушка сделает из тебя человека и мужчину, Тайга. Хотя она уже делает.  
— Больше не целуй ее, ладно? — просит он, обмякая у нее в объятиях. — А то мне кажется, что я могу не сдержаться от твоих порывов и мы с тобой крупно поссоримся, Алекс.  
— Потому что она твоя? — полушутя спрашивает Алекс, выпуская его из захвата.  
— Да, — просто и серьезно кивает он. — Потому, что моя.  
Больше Алекс на эту тему с ним не шутит.

~~~  
Их "раскрывают", можно сказать, случайно. Куроко просто не останавливает Кагами, когда он наклоняется к ней и целует под сенью деревьев возле парка развлечений. Куроко слишком низко опускает бамбуковый зонтик в левой руке и отчаянно цепляется за Кагами правой. Кагами же просто держит ее за шею и сжимает пальчики другой руки на своем плече. Им двоим, в общем-то, в этот момент нет особо дела до прохожих, но Куроко роняет зонтик, разрушая очарование момента и возвращая в их тесный мирок остальной мир: и прохожих, и звуки аттракционов, и звонящий мобильный, заткнутый у нее за поясом. Кагами потому и начал ее целовать: традиционная одежда меняла Куроко до неузнаваемости. Из обычной и незаметной себя, она становилась красивой и привлекающей внимание прохожих японкой.  
— Куроко слушает, — ровно отвечает она, смотря, как Кагами поднимает зонтик с земли и поднимает над ними, а после цепляется за его локоть.  
— Если рядом с Кагами-ччи ты, то пусть мои глаза это развидят, — стонет в трубку Кисе. — Вы просто до отвратительного сахарно смотритесь! Аомине-ччи сейчас блевать радугой вместе со мной будет.  
Куроко фыркает в трубку довольно и оглядывается по сторонам, ища знакомые лица. Кисе вяло машет ей ладонью, а Аомине оценивающе и со скукой рассматривает проходящих мимо девчонок.  
— Только не в нашу сторону, пожалуйста, — просит она. — Или я кое-что расскажу всем остальным.  
— Ты злая, Тецуко! — смеется Кисе в трубку и пихает локтем в бок Аомине, мол, посмотри на этих голубков! Кагами закатывает глаза, подхватывает Куроко под мышку и тащит к Аомине и Кисе, так что Куроко кладет трубку, извиняясь.  
— Ты тоже не сказочный принц, Кисе-кун, — говорит она, как только Аомине и Кагами после всеобщего рукопожатия начинают разговаривать про баскетбол. — Ты больше похож на вора или злого короля.  
— Злой король тут Аомине-ччи, — пожимает плечом Кисе. — А я так, на подхвате.  
Куроко фыркает и сжимает в знак поддержки предплечье Кисе, он тоже подбадривающе сжимает ее запястье. Они достаточно понимают друг друга, чтобы обходиться без слов.  
— Как ты с ним справляешься, ума не приложу, — очень честно и довольно тихо говорит она Кисе. — И как не ревнуешь — вообще не понимаю.  
— Так же, как и ты с Кагами-ччи, — просто пожимает плечом Кисе. — Сложно не верить тому, кто предан и кого любишь, Тецуко.  
Они кивают друг другу, приобнимают на прощание и дают попрощаться Аомине и Кагами друг с другом. Аомине обнимает Куроко под взглядом Кагами и желает ей быть сильной, на что Куроко очень искренне благодарит его.  
А на станции дома они встречают Рико, Теппея и Хьюгу, несущих рыбок в пакетиках с местного фестиваля у храма. Кагами стонет, на что Куроко лишь смеется, и пожимает плечами с улыбкой:  
— Сегодня внеплановый камин-аут, Тайга. Просто смирись с неизбежным.  
— Но не сегодня же! — с отчаянием восклицает он. — Потому что сегодня наш с тобой день.  
Теппей, завидев их, тут же начинает приветственно махать рукой и привлекать не только их внимание, но и прохожих.  
— Не обижайся на них, нам с тобой сегодня просто не везет, — Куроко решительно берет его за руку и смотрит снизу вверх в глаза. — Пойдем, поздороваемся, а то Киёши-кун сейчас падет под нотациями о приличном поведении от Рико.  
— Ладно, — кисло соглашается Кагами. — Пойдем.  
Они подходят к ребятам и здороваются, обмениваются поздравлениями с праздником и передают "привет" от Кисе и Аомине.  
— Вот оно как, — тянет Рико, когда они заканчивают с официозом. — Теперь многое понятно. Вы молодцы. Но! Никаких непристойностей в спортивном зале или раздевалке! И чтобы вас не ловили в школе учителя.  
— Рико, можно на минутку?  
Куроко отводит ее в сторону и что-то начинает шептать на ухо, на что она бросает опасливый взгляд в сторону парней и заливается краской. Кагами закатывает глаза и вздыхает.  
— И правда, как давно вы вместе? — спрашивает простодушный Теппей.  
— Около полугода, кажется. Может, больше, я не считаю, — он оборачивается на перешептывающихся девушек. — Так просто вышло.  
— Как у Хьюги с Рико, — смеется Теппей. — Тоже просто вышло. А вон уже сколько вместе.  
— Теппей! — восклицает зарумянившийся Хьюга. — Мы с Рико тебе больше не доверимся.  
— Ну, судя по тому, как краснеет Рико, Куроко-чан поймала вас на "горячем", — Теппей наблюдает за девушками. — Бедная Куроко-чан.  
— Получается, Рико говорит с опытом? — ухмыляется Тайга. — Тогда вниму ее совету.  
— Тецуко-чан, ты просто хуже учителей иной раз! — восклицает полыхающая до ушей Рико. На что Тецуко лишь пожимает плечами и что-то продолжает тихо говорить.  
— Спасти ее? — спрашивает Кагами. Он-то знает, как Тецуко может читать нотации, когда от нее совсем не ждешь.  
— Спаси, — просит Хьюга. — Но, Кагами, никто не должен знать. Мы этого не афишируем.  
— Мы тоже не афишируем, так что рассчитываю на вас.  
Кагами делает легкий поклон Теппею и Хьюге, прощаясь, подходит и закидывает Куроко на плечо, особо не церемонясь. Прощается с красной и немного опешившей от подобного Рико.  
— Ты просто варвар, Тайга, — говорит Куроко. — И подними мой зонт, пожалуйста.  
— Ты просто невыносима иногда, — отвечает ей Кагами, подбирая с земли зонт. — Пошли, мы хотели еще успеть в храм, купить обереги.  
Куроко машет наблюдающим за ними с Кагами ребятам и вздыхает, опирается на спину Кагами локтем, подпирая голову, чтобы сильно не трясло. Теппей радостно машет им вслед и напоминает о том, что послезавтра у них тренировка с утра, так что пусть не опаздывают. Куроко машет в ответ, а потом ловко приподнимается на плече у Кагами и дает ему подзатыльник. Требует, чтобы он ее либо отпустил, либо посадил на плечо, раз ему так легко удается ее нести. И Кагами ставит ее на землю, отдает зонт и подсаживает без слов к себе на плечо, от чего она охает и обхватывает его за шею рукой. Смеется легко и очень весело.

— А ведь их еще никто не ловил, — тянет Теппей, когда Кагами удаляется достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать их.  
— По ним вообще не заметно, что они встречаются, — вставляет Хьюга.  
— Если бы Тецуко-чан была менее собой, то Кагами бы ее не заметил, как мне кажется, — говорит Рико. — А так... Кагами-кун попал. Да и Тецуко-чан кажется слишком осторожной для такого.  
— Они оба попали, — улыбается Теппей. — А вам еще нужно обдумать, на кого оставлять команду.

~~~  
Когда они впервые играют с Кайджо (на первом году обучения), то Куроко просто уходит посредине игры, а после впервые кричит на них всех — в том числе и сияющую от победы Рико — уже в школе, когда они подводят итоги игры. Кагами в тот момент впервые думает, что понимает, почему Куроко влилась в команду и почему смогла организовать этот матч.  
После она не появляется добрых три недели в клубе, в классе отгораживаясь книгами. Кагами, наблюдая ее эти недели, думает, что сложно, наверное, жить с таким ураганом и бурей внутри. И как жаль ему тех, кто с ней общается.  
А потом случается надоедливый Кисе, который просто приходит навестить после матча. Который просит Куроко: "будь менеджером моей команды". Который просит: "будь моим менеджером, пожалуйста", — и даже делает низкий поклон.  
После Кисе случаются и другие игроки из бывшей Тейко, которые просто приходят и просят Куроко следовать за ними. Которые просят Куроко быть рядом и поддерживать их.  
Кагами бесит это все и эти "просто". Он совершенно не понимает, почему к этой фурии приходит столько людей, которым она отказывает, оглядываясь на их растерянную в который раз команду. Кагами бесит ее будто бы заученная фраза: "Я уже сделала свой выбор и не могу повернуть назад".  
Когда из слухов он узнает, что невзрачная Куроко много чего сделала для Тейко будучи только помощником тренера и менеджером команды, что она помогала развиваться и развивать слабые стороны, потому что она похожа на Рико. Когда он узнает это, то не знает, как теперь вести себя, потому что матчи, оказывается, организовывала Куроко, а не Рико. Рико просто иногда вслух мечтала попробовать хоть с кем-то из них сыграть, но тяжело вздыхала, ведь Сейрин всего три года, о них еще никто не знает. _Куроко знали._  
Куроко знали и уважали: ее предложения принимали, с ней соглашались — и команда ехала на очередной выездной матч. Она могла позвонить в рёкан у моря и забронировать им пару комнат, одну большую и одну маленькую, по низкой цене. Куроко вообще почему-то много где знали. Ее знали, ей шли навстречу, как и она шла навстречу кому—либо, когда их просили помочь разобрать склад, например, в одной из гостиниц — и это тоже бесило Кагами. А еще ее отдача делу, словно она — один из игроков.  
Куроко бесит его ровно до тех пор, пока не выговаривает ему на официальном матче против Шутоку все. Когда он вдруг понимает, что потерял голову. Давно-давно, в тот вечер, когда она впервые подняла на них голос, рассказывая, какие они дебилы, и как она устала от такой работы в команде.  
И только когда они начинают встречаться, он вдруг понимает, что ничего о ней не знает. Ничегошеньки, кроме того факта, что у нее есть старший брат, что учится сейчас в другом округе Токио. Только потому, что она это рассказала на классном часу в начале учебного года, когда все представлялись, после очередной перестановки. Когда он начинает ее расспрашивать о семье или пытаться проводить до дома, то она мягко ему отказывает или переводит тему. Как-то раз, когда он снова пытается расспросить ее о семье, то Куроко вдруг говорит:  
— Это похвально, Тайга, что ты пытаешься узнать обо мне и узнать меня, но потерпи до этого Зимнего Кубка, осталось не так много времени. После него ты, наверное, откажешься меня, как и вся команда. Иначе просто и быть не может.  
И Кагами перестает задавать вопросы: Куроко выглядит в тот момент такой несчастной и далекой, что он пугается на мгновение, увидев перед собой _такую_ Тецуко. И пусть она улыбалась, Кагами видел, что ей неприятна сама мысль о Зимнем Кубке — пусть она и страстно желает победы для них.  
Однако больше всего его поразила уверенность в словах Куроко — будто так происходит уже не в первый раз. Кагами после весь вечер обнимал ее, потому что не знал, как сказать ей, что не оставит ее одну.

~~~  
— Смотри, Тайга, вот здесь нам просто нужно поставить...  
Кагами не слушает Тецуко от слова "абсолютно", он закрыл глаза и дышит ей в затылок, потому что она офигенно пахнет сегодня. Будто только что распустившиеся цветки вишни. Или только что испекшийся пирог с фруктами. Сладко, маняще и легко. Они сейчас дома одни, Алекс уехала в Штаты на пару недель, а отец опять где-то в командировке. Тецуко предупредила, что не вернется на ночь домой, пока он принимал душ после дороги до дома, и искупалась сама, пока он готовил им ужин.  
— Ты такая мягкая, — наконец, не выдерживает он. — Форма делает из тебя прямо снежную принцессу. А сейчас ты словно пирог. Вкусно.  
На Куроко сейчас его футболка, что сползает с одного плеча, потому что велика на пять размеров, и мягкие спортивные штаны, что она носит во время тренировок в клубе, потому что приходится много бегать и ходить. Куроко бьет его по пальцам, когда он трогает ее за грудь, и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Тайга, нам нужно доразобрать тему по современному японскому. Так что перестань, пожалуйста.  
— Я все равно не слушаю. От тебя фруктами несет.  
Тецуко вся вспыхивает: даже кончики ушей становятся красными. Кагами кладет ей голову на голое плечо и тихонечко дует в шею, обнимает рукой за живот, а другую кладет ей на бедро. Она немного напрягается в его руках, а потом расслабляется.  
— И я хочу тебя сейчас, а не через десять минут, полчаса или час. Давай займемся любовью?  
Он давно думал над этим предложением: Тецуко ничего не требовала, не провоцировала, пусть и позволяла ему многое. Вот и сейчас она лишь терпеливо вздохнула, снова дав ему по пальцам и недовольно поджав губы. Красивая и вкусная, думал Кагами, смотря на нее.  
— После Зимнего Кубка, я ведь девушка из хорошей семьи, — отбрила она его, вставая. — Я даю тебе двадцать минут на душ, Тайга, чтобы ты разобрался со своей деликатной проблемой, а потом мы дальше будем изучать тему.  
После она ушла в его комнату, закрывшись, но так и не включив свет. Кагами прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, и поплелся в душ дрочить. Тецуко читала его, словно он — открытая книга. Это и напрягало его, и радовало одновременно. Она понимала его и уступала местами, а местами же была непреклонна.  
Зимний Кубок будет через месяц, думал Кагами, когда они лениво целовались в постели и обнимались. Чего же ты ждешь, Тецуко, думал он, целуя ее в шею и за ухом, облизывая ключицы в отвороте майки, вдыхая ее пряный запах. Чего или кого ты боишься, Тецуко?

~~~  
— Куроко-чан, а что ты делала на приеме компании Акаши в прошлую субботу? — спрашивает за неделю до Зимнего Кубка Фукуда, раскрывая в перерыве журнал со статьей о приеме и большой фотографией семьи Акаши в левом верхнем углу. На фото Акаши Масаоми, рассказывающий что-то из-за кафедры, а по его правую руку, на два шага назад стоят Акаши Сейджуро (действующий капитан команды Ракузан) и сама Куроко в кимоно и с забраными заколками волосами.  
— Выполняла долг перед семьей, — просто говорит она, делая пометки в тетради по итогам первой половины тренировки. — Брат настоял на моем присутствии, сказал, что это будет забавно и полезно для нашего общего будущего. На Зимнем Кубке, если сложится, будем играть против его команды.  
— Тецуко-чан, — спрашивает Рико в установившейся тишине, — твой брат — Акаши Сейджуро?  
— Да, — кивает она, осматривая замолчавшую и переставшую жевать команду. — И я хочу попросить вас об одолжении.

Не то что бы ее перестали уважать или слушать советы, но... Об этого чертово "но" каждый раз запинается Кагами, когда видит, как вдруг стали относиться к Куроко после ее честного и искреннего ответа ребята, они вдруг стали сдержанней в ее присутствии и будто бы даже начали бояться. Одна Рико только смотрит на нее вожделенно и с пониманием, будто бы даже став к ней еще теплее относиться. Кагами это раздражает.  
— Что изменилось в Куроко, что вы стали так натянуто с ней общаться? — спрашивает он в раздевалке парней после кросса вокруг школы в качестве заключающего этапа тренировки и легкой разминки. Ребята сидят вымотанные и усталые, кто-то вяло переодевается в душ, все пытаются отдышаться. — Она теперь с Марса свалилась или с Плутона?  
— Ее статус, — опустив глаза и комкая в руках футболку, говорит Кавахира. — Она из _очень_ богатой и уважаемой семьи. Самая настоящая юная госпожа. Не то, что мы все.  
— Разве из-за этого ее стоит сторониться? — Кагами встает и начинает стягивать с себя пропитавшиеся потом вещи. — Меня вы не сторонитесь вот.  
— А ты разве тоже из богатеньких? — со смешком спрашивает кто-то.  
— Ну да, — просто отвечает Кагами. — Правда, не так сильно известная семья, как клан Акаши. Мой отец тоже был на этом приеме. Он был посвящен трансатлантическим перевозкам и перевозу продукции как от нас, из Японии, так и из Китая в Европу. Но меня вы не сторонитесь.  
— Но ты же совершенно простой парень! — удивляется Фукуда с кривой улыбкой. — Совсем рубаха-парень.  
— Вот-вот! — поддерживает Коганей. — И готовишь вкуснее тренера. Не похож ты на богатенького мальчика. Как и Рико-семпай.  
— Но и Куроко совершенно простая, — встает на защиту Кагами. — Я бы даже и не подумал, что она из состоятельной семьи — не после того, как она кричала и ругалась на нас. Простая девчонка, спокойная и вежливая, таких — целая школа.  
Парни не находят слов для возражений, замолкают. Кагами чертыхается и просит прощения за свои грубость и непонимание. Он не хочет разлада в команде, у всех и так нервы на пределе перед предстоящей игрой через три дня. Куроко вчера не выдержала и ушла посреди тренировки, поссорившись с Рико относительно стратегии. Хьюга лишь покачал головой и сказал, что не будет лезть туда — он еще пожить хочет. Кагами нашел Тецуко в парке: она играла сама с собой, отрабатывая обводку и кидая в кольцо мяч, пыталась сделать финт, что сделал Ханамия в последнем матче.  
— Из-за чего вы поругались с Рико? — спросил он ее вчера, отбирая мяч и делая самому себе алле-оп.  
— Потому что она забыла про актуальных противников и смотрит на Ракузан, — Тецуко подобрала мяч под сеткой и сделала пас в другой конец поля, будто там кто-то смог словить такой сильный мяч — Кагами в своих силах был не уверен. — Такими темпами мы вылетим на первом же матче. А ведь мы должны победить Аомине-куна.  
Тецуко побежала за мячом, а Кагами растерянно молчал, не зная, что сказать. С одной стороны она будто бы не верила в их силу, а с другой — стратегии Рико и Куроко всегда были действенны, пусть иногда и полны безрассудства. А потом он увидел ее спину — и его одолело желание загнать ее как добычу, славную, уязвимую и легкодоступную. Он побежал за ней, быстро пересекая поле, и с силой развернул за плечо, подхватил под бедра и прижал к себе. Она ничего ему не сказала, лишь посмотрела так, что это Кагами почувствовал себя загнанной добычей. Он поставил ее обратно на землю и даже отступил на шаг, пряча руки за спиной.  
— Ты такой дуралей, Тайга, — сказала она вместо ответа, заглянула ему в глаза и легко, мягко улыбнулась, грустно и будто бы прощаясь: — Мне всегда будет этого не хватать.  
А потом она заставила его нагнуться и сама поцеловала, вставая на цыпочки и цепляясь за плечи и шею. Он вчера только и смог, что положить руки ей на талию, отдаваясь поцелую и зарождающимся желаниям, а очухался только тогда, когда калитка площадки скрипнула, закрываясь, а Куроко растворилась в тенях, успев прихватить свою сумку со скамьи.  
Сегодня ее не было на тренировке в клубе, хотя она отсидела все уроки, куда-то деваясь на переменах. На вопрос о том, где Куроко, две девчонки из класса, с которыми она обсуждала книги, посмотрели на него, как на идиота, и сказали, что не знают. Ребята на тренировке вели себя спокойней, но все равно чувствовалось напряжение.   
Кагами подхватывает полотенце, гель для душа и мочалку — и отправляется в душ. Ему хочется верить, что Тецуко с ними до конца.

В день игры против Тоо она приходит в зал первой: Кагами появляется как раз в тот момент, когда она открывает тренерскую своими ключами — все еще в куртке и немного сонная. Как будто она только встала с кровати и начала раскачиваться, просыпаясь.  
— Доброе утро, Кагами-кун, — кивает она. И переводит взгляд ему за спину: — Доброе утро, Митобе-сан.  
Митобе кивает, приветственно хлопает Кагами (он вздрагивает от неожиданности) по плечу и смотрит на Тецуко:  
— Да, раздевалки и душевые уже открыты. Можешь не спрашивать.  
Митобе благодарственно кивает, чуть улыбаясь (она вторая после Коганея, кто хотя бы немного понимает его), и уходит, оставляя их наедине. Кагами было открывает рот, но Тецуко — его мягкая и податливая Тецуко, что терпит его выходки и непонятный, дикий голод — смотрит на него так, что все слова застревают в горле:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что я всегда рядом, Тайга, — тихо говорит она. — Даже если тебе так не будет казаться. Сейджуро...— она обрывает себя, словно хочет сформулировать что-то очень важное, но не может подобрать слов. — Это будет тяжелая неделя, нам всем нужно постараться.  
Кагами кивает, оборачивается, проверяя, что никого нет, и подходит к напряженной Тецуко, чтобы урвать поцелуй:  
— Но и ты помни, что я — на твоей стороне.  
Она смущенно кивает, когда Кагами ее отпускает, но чувствует, что она рада и довольна, что ей хорошо от его простых слов. И что она тоже безмерно скучает по нему.

Когда автобус приезжает к Дворцу спорта, то Тецуко очень решительно берет микрофон, проверяет звук и просит внимания.  
— А ну, сели, олухи! — рявкает Рико на собирающихся парней.  
— Спасибо, Рико-сан, — кивает Тецуко ей, а потом обращается к сидящим и внимательно на нее смотрящим парням. — Команда Сейрин, все вы, ребята. Помните, я говорила, что хочу попросить вас об одолжении? Так вот... Я хочу показать своему старшему брату Сейджуро, каково это — быть тем, кто проигрывает, с вашей помощью. Вы — моя последняя надежда. Я знаю, что сегодня у нас матч-реванш с Тоо — и если мы выиграем, то нас ждет еще матч. Официальный матч с выигравшей командой. Тоо – сильные противники, но вы сильнее. У вас у всех есть команда, и мы с Рико-сан. Помните о том, что на площадке и за ее пределами вас никто не предаст. Спасибо.  
Она кланяется, отключает микрофон и тоже начинает собираться, доставая сумку с полки и застегивая тренерскую форменную куртку. Кагами поднимается с чувством того, что Тецуко рассказала им не все. Но она впервые у них у всех что-то попросила лично для себя. Кагами оглядывается и понимает, что он не один такой — полный решимости.  
Возле автобуса у нее звонит телефон, из-за чего она отходит, а потом извиняется и уходит куда-то за Дворец спорта. Кагами тоже просит прощения и спешит за ней — у него не очень хорошее предчувствие. Рико кивает ему: хорошо, но только возвращайтесь вдвоем — и уводит команду, обещая адские муки, если они проиграют сегодня.  
Он подходит как раз в тот момент, когда Акаши Сейджуро начинает говорить. И он напоминает всем собравшимся о данной им три года назад обещании: встретиться и выяснить, чья же сила больше. Самое неприятное и гадкое в том, когда Акаши обращается к его Тецуко и произносит:  
— Ты вернешься домой, если я выиграю, и я буду распоряжаться твоей судьбой, Тецуко, вплоть до замужества. Ты мне обещала.  
— Хорошо, Сейджуро, — соглашается она. — Но ты падешь.  
Матч с Тоо выходит ожидаемо сложным и напряженным, в какой-то момент они даже отчаиваются, что смогут победить, но Тецуко просит взять для них тайм-аут, и Рико еще раз рассказывает стратегию. Тецуко дает Кагами оплеуху, как когда-то давно, приводя того в чувство.  
— Ты не один! — зло выговаривает ему она, когда он нависает, беря ее за отвороты куртки. — То, что ты сыгрался, но не до конца доверяешь команде — твоя проблема. Верь им — и Аомине-кун проиграет.  
Выходя на площадку, Кагами видит, как Момои отчитывает ухмыляющегося Аомине — у него тоже снесло башню от сильного соперника. Кагами кажется, что у них тут свора из собак и волков — и не ясно, кто кого загрызет. Охотничьи собаки — волков, или наоборот. Он облизывается и оглядывается на Тецуко, что сжимает губы в тонкую, белую линию. Сейчас она больше всего напоминает ему фурию: холодную и грозную, полную эмоций до краев. И он хочет ее — и будет хотеть всегда. Потому что она — его.  
Когда звучит завершающий гудок и мяч падает в кольцо, то Тецуко обессилено садится на скамейку и закрывает лицо руками. Рико прикрывает рот ладонями и смотрит на табло счета неверяще. Сейрин замирает на мгновение, а потом вся команда кидается обнимать Кагами и похлопывать его по плечам и рукам, подрывается даже скамейка запасных, выбегая на площадку. Рико плюхается на скамейку рядом и шепчет:  
— Мы выиграли, Тецуко-чан. Победили!  
Она тормошит Тецуко и поднимает ее с места, обнимает и визжит от радости и восторга. Тецуко же медленно кивает, неверяще поджимая губы. Сегодня они уделали Аомине-куна: она исполнила обещание, данное Сацуки. Теперь им страшен только Ракузан. Команда, где три Некоронованных Короля и ее брат, идеальный во многих вещах и привыкший получать свое.

~~~  
— Мы с Сейджуро разнояйцевые близнецы, — объясняет она, оставшись у него на ночь после матча с Йосен, где Мурасакибара удивил их всех, расплакавшись после матча. Даже Тацуя, названный брат Кагами, был поражен. Сейчас они вдвоем, Куроко и Кагами, валяются на кровати и разговаривают в темноте. — Он старше меня на три минуты — и он мальчик. Эти два факта сыграли огромную роль в нашем воспитании и не только. Из-за этого у нас с ним разные фамилии, например, — она запинается и глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, прежде чем продолжить. — С самого детства отец заставлял нас быть лучшими во всем: учеба, спорт, олимпиады, конкурсы... Сейджуро досталось больше, как наследнику, мне же была уготована роль его правой руки или удобного бонуса для заключения союза с кем-нибудь, если будет такая необходимость. Но однажды я не принесла в дом победу с конкурса каллиграфии, потому что весь вечер до этого читала новеллу и легла очень поздно. У меня банально дрогнула рука, из-за чего не получился штрих — и я проиграла. Не принесла в дом первого места, достойного семьи Акаши. В тот вечер мы с отцом впервые сильно поругались, даже Сейджуро предпочел запереться у себя, чем попытаться защитить меня... А после этого я перестала стараться угодить отцу, и в середине средней школы переехала к родителям мамы — после ее кончины. Вот так я стала позором, по словам отца, своей собственной семьи. И как хорошо, что я больше не могу негативно влиять на брата, распространяя свои флюиды опустившегося человека. Ненавижу отца за его слова.  
Она поворачивается к нему лицом и внимательно его разглядывает, закусив губы. Кагами проводит пальцами по ее лицу, убирает со лба и щек волосы, заводит за ухо. Он не знает, как ей внятно донести, что он не хочет ее отпускать, какой бы она ни была для других — уж точно не сейчас, когда он определился с тем, куда и как хочет идти. И главное — с кем.  
— С тех пор мой брат не проигрывает — ни разу. На него давит отец и груз ответственности, может быть, еще вина за меня, — она выдыхает и обхватывает его руку своими ладошками, сжимает, опускает глаза. — Иногда мне кажется, что я разговариваю с другим человеком. Вроде тот же Сейджуро, но... Это не мой брат. Это совершенно другой человек, отзывающийся на "Акаши Сейджуро". И этот человек пугает. Потому что мой брат не такой.  
Она поднимает на Кагами взгляд и выдыхает, обнимает его за шею и плечи, придвигается близко-близко. Не может ничего больше сказать. Кагами обнимает ее и прижимает к себе, ему хочется защитить ее ото всего мира и проблем, что ее окружают. Он целует ее и затягивает на себя, переворачиваясь на спину. Она вздыхает, отстраняясь, распластывается на нем и затихает. Кагами гладит ее по волосам, положив вторую руку на плечи.  
— Я буду побеждать для тебя столько, сколько ты захочешь, — наконец, находит Кагами для нее подходящие слова. — Тоо, Йосен, Шутоку, Кайджо, Ракузан — я повергну ради тебя всех Королей Токио, положу все свои победы к твоим ногам.  
"Просто не отказывайся от меня", — не заканчивает Кагами.  
— Говоришь как сказочный принц, Тайга, — фыркает Тецуко. — Но ты поверг уже четырех из пяти. Я верю тебе. Я верю в тебя.  
— А о каком обещании говорил твой брат? — тихо спрашивает Кагами. Тецуко чувствует, как он замирает.  
— Он хочет, чтобы я вернулась в отчий дом и стала его тенью, — медленно подбирая слова, задумчиво говорит она. — Можно сказать, что личной прислугой. Да, это понятие будет ближе всего к тому, что он от меня хочет.   
Она вдруг садится на нем, включает ночник — преисполненная решимости и чего-то еще. Смотрит ему в глаза и кивает сама себе на что-то. А потом решительно расстегивает на себе так и не снятую тренерскую куртку, стаскивая ее с плеч.  
— Что ты задумала? — осипшим от догадки голосом спрашивает Кагами.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на то, за что будешь сражаться с моим братом послезавтра. За обладание какого нелепого тела ты будешь бороться.  
Она стаскивает с себя футболку, краснея и перебарывая себя, зло кидая ее на пол. Кагами тянется остановить ее, тоже краснея до ушей, но она решительно отбивает его ладони.  
— Я знаю, что буду бороться _за тебя_ , а не за тело! — не выдерживает Кагами. Он хватает ее за руки, садясь, не дает вырваться.  
Тецуко яростно борется, пытаясь освободить руки. Кагами обхватывает ее, не давая двигаться, глубоко вдыхает и задерживает дыхание, когда она дает пальцами ему под ребра. Она трепыхается в его руках и объятиях, словно мотылек в сложенных ладонях. Наконец, Тецуко затихает, тяжело и часто дыша, всхлипывает, начиная тихо плакать ему в плечо. И теперь Кагами расслабляет руки, позволяет ей вцепиться в него и выплескивать наружу все, что накопилось.  
— Ты идиот, — говорит она, когда успокаивается. Кагами так и продолжает гладить ее по плечам и спине, целует в макушку, улыбается ей в волосы. — Самый настоящий придурок. Любой бы на твоем месте завалил бы девушку и думал прежде всего членом. Ты олух. Или импотент. Бакагами.  
— Насколько я импотент, ты потом проверишь, — обиженно бурчит Кагами. — И ты тоже дура. Начала раздеваться перед парнем. А если бы я не держал себя в руках?  
— Я и так чувствую, какой из тебя никудышный импотент, — тихо смеется она и поднимает на него заплаканное лицо. — Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, Тайга?  
Кагами привлекает ее к себе бережно, будто она сломается в любой момент и от любого прикосновения. Целует ее осторожно и мягко, обещая защищать. Проводит пальцами по позвоночнику вверх, заставляя ее свести лопатки и выдохнуть. Тецуко стягивает с него футболку, устраивается у него на коленях удобнее и очень-очень близко, прижимается грудью, животом, бедрами, будто пытается вплавиться в него. Она по одной стягивает лямки бюстгальтера, а потом расстегивает его, откидывая на пол к футболкам, закрывается руками.  
— Не останавливайся, — тихо просит она. — Закрой глаза и не останавливайся.  
Кагами закрывает глаза, как она того и желает, осторожно разводит ее руки, целуя запястья и предплечья, находит губами шею, облизывает тонкое горло. Тецуко судорожно выдыхает в его руках, сжимает коленями бока и ерзает. Мягкая, горячая кожа, упругая маленькая грудь, что касается его. У Кагами все внутри замирает от этих неловких прикосновений кожа к коже. Он хочет видеть ее, а не просто ощущать, потому что лишь прикосновений ему мало.  
Он закрывает ладонью глаза ей и осторожно целует, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Тецуко вздыхает в его руках, сглатывает, цепляется одной рукой за его предплечье, а второй обхватывает себя, закрываясь и будто стараясь согреться. Он целует ее горло, плечо, ключицы, прикусывает мочку уха. Она кажется ему маленькой и почти прозрачной.  
— Ты уверена? — тихо спрашивает Кагами, убирая ладонь с ее глаз. Тецуко кивает ему, закусывая губу. — Я хочу быть уверенным, что ты сама этого хочешь, а не я тебя заставляю.  
— Д-да, — выдыхает она, снова кивая и чему-то хмурится, обдумывая и формулируя. Опускает глаза, обхватывая себя второй рукой. — Я все еще боюсь, что это наш единственный шанс. И что другой возможности у нас не будет, Тайга. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был во мне.   
Кагами прикрывает глаза, выдыхая. У него ощущение, что Тецуко решила снять сегодня с них обоих кожу и сшить из нее что-то новое. И пусть это больно, это еще слишком и волнует. Он ссаживает ее с колен, решая раздеться до белья, закрывает дверь на замок (потому что Алекс может ввалиться к нему под утро, перепутав двери), вытаскивает из тумбочки несколько презервативов. Он краснеет под ее внимательным взглядом, когда задергивает плотно шторы, чтобы никакой свет с улицы не проникал в комнату.  
— Ты очень красивый, Тайга, — тихо и очень неожиданно говорит она, голос у нее хриплый. — Никогда не привыкну к тому, что ты такой. Что ты можешь меня защитить, если я попрошу.  
Кагами садится рядом с ней и просто привлекает к себе, целуя в висок. Пол холодит ноги и Тецуко кажется совсем замерзшей, так что он затаскивает ее к себе на колени и растирает спину и плечи ладонями. Она обхватывает его за шею и прижимается, вновь седлая его бедра.  
— А еще ты глупенький у меня. И самый-самый лучший, — она целует его в щеки, губы, нос, глаза и смеется. — Я люблю тебя, Тайга. Очень-очень люблю.  
У Кагами в горле ком образовывается, он вместо ответа крепко прижимает ее к себе и прячет лицо у нее в излучине шеи, сильно вдыхая ее запах. Он хрипит в ответ:  
— Я тебя тоже. Очень. Тоже.  
Он валит их на кровать, накидывая сверху одеяло и крепко и бережно прижимая ее к себе. Тецуко тихонько смеется и расслабляется в его объятиях, пока он дышит ею и ничего не может поделать с собой и желанием защитить ото всего и всех. Кагами обещает самому себе, что победит Ракузан и Акаши Сейджуро. Он очень хочет, чтобы его Тецуко смеялась так всегда.

После ленивых поцелуев, легких ласк и, наконец, привыкнув друг к другу, к ощущению кожи к коже, твердых мышц, покатых и круглых бедер, шероховатости и чувствительности сосков, мягкости груди и тихим вздохам, все случается немного неловко и скомканно. Тецуко тянет его на себя, заставляет войти в ее тело рывком и замереть, сжимает его бедрами и коленями, вся выгибается под ним, запрокидывая голову, скребет тупыми ногтями по бокам и закусывает губу, глухо мыча. Кагами замирает, напуганный чужой болью. Он осторожно гладит ее по голове, целует в шею, обхватывает губами сосок, сжимая, облизывает второй, проводит пальцами по ложбинке между грудей. Он решает подхватить ее за талию и приподнять, отчего она вдруг выдыхает и начинает дышать, разводит ноги еще немного в стороны, давая доступ, — для него. Кагами садится, усаживая ее сверху, придерживает руками за спину, пока она цепляется за его плечи, вся сжимаясь на нем и опускаясь сверху так, как приятно ей. Тецуко открывает рот — и все ее лицо вдруг искажается от удовольствия, она стонет, опустившись до конца. Начинает дышать быстрее, двигается сама, поймав нужный ритм и угол. Для нее все кончается за несколько минут, она оседает на нем, протяжно выдохнув и сжав изо всех сил пальцами его плечи. Кагами кончает от того, как она его сжимает на своем пике и от ее стонов на ухо. Он прикрывает глаза и просто не разжимает рук, не давая ей соскользнуть.  
Она хлопает его по плечу, отдышавшись, выглядит при этом так развратно и расслабленно, что Кагами сначала целует ее, а потом помогает слезть с себя и вытянуться на кровати. Тецуко выглядит, как обожравшаяся сметаны кошка, томная и с припухшими губами. Горошины сосков смотрят в разные стороны, в ложбинке от ключиц до пупка собрался пот, грудная клетка вздымается часто, будто после долгого бега.  
— Ты прекрасна, — все же не сдерживается Кагами, накрывает ее и целует в уголок губ. — Я сейчас принесу полотенце.  
Она кивает и прикрывает глаза, Кагами же осторожно стягивает и завязывает на узел презерватив, выкидывая в мусорку под столом. Находит свои спортивные штаны и натягивает их прямо так, осторожно открывая дверь. К его облегчению, в квартире все еще никого нет. Так что он спокойно приносит полотенце обтереть сонную Тецуко, которая податливо переворачивается и разводит ноги, наблюдая за ним из-под опущенных ресниц.  
— Я могу и сама, — хрипло говорит она, когда он начинает мешкаться.  
— Я сделаю.  
Кагами осторожно проводит у нее между грудей, по животу, возвращается к плечам и все же осторожно касается между ног и смотрит на полотенце, хмурясь. Тецуко тяжело вздыхает и садится.  
— У тебя кровь.  
— Ты только что сделал из меня женщину, — мягко говорит она, будто у нее не в первый раз. — Это не так страшно. Застирай его и приходи обратно.  
Кагами кивает, подчиняясь. После они засыпают голышом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Кагами чувствует себя так, словно готов свернуть горы. Но и совершенно потерянным.  
У него был секс. Секс с Тецуко. С самой красивой, умной и сложной девушкой во всей Японии. С самой лучшей девушкой в мире. И теперь он, в каком-то смысле, навсегда останется в ней. А еще она всегда теперь будет сравнивать его и других (если они, все же, расстанутся).

~~~  
— Да вы издеваетесь?! — психует Рико на следующий день перед матчем с Ракузаном на тренировке, когда проводит осмотр, заставив их раздеться до пояса. — Чем ты думал! Головой или головкой?  
— А что такого? — спрашивает сконфуженный Кагами. Его до чертиков пугает способность Айды читать тело.  
— Да ничего! — она хватается за голову и стонет. — Всего-то лишняя нагрузка на мышцы, что ты никогда не использовал до этого так активно. Нагрузка на спину и бедра. Ты идиот, Бакагами!  
Хьюга смотрит на него так, будто все понимает из слов Рико. Киеши же смеется в кулак, но все равно получает тычок в бок. Кагами краснеет, но ничего не говорит в свою защиту. Остальные переглядываются между собой, мало что понимая. Коганей с Митобе лишь переглядываются понимающе и хитро смотрят на Кагами.  
— Скажи своей девушке, что могла и подождать пару дней.  
— Передам, — буркает Кагами, заливаясь румянцем по самую шею. Тецуко на слова Рико лишь опускает глаза в планшетку и даже не краснеет. Кагами видит приподнятый уголок губ, ямочку и тонкую, бледную полоску приподнятых в кривой улыбке губ. Она вроде и веселится, и злится на слова Рико. И ей будто бы снова страшно и горько, как вчера.  
Рико вздыхает, продолжая осмотр, и воет почти на каждом, находя к чему придраться. Хьюга лишь тяжело вздыхает, когда Рико добавляет к обычной растяжке еще и силовые упражнения. И потом заставляет пробежать на три круга больше. И добивает их повторением основ на пару часов. И лишь после этого разрешает сыграть игру, но без дополнительного времени, странным образом поделив их всех на две команды.  
В середине игры Кагами слышит, как Тецуко швыряет свою планшетку на пол и сжимает в тонкую линию губы, сжимает кулаки. Все замирают, как по щелчку.  
— Завтра Ракузан будет играть на меня, — слишком спокойно говорит она — и слишком громко в установившейся тишине. — Завтра я либо потеряю возможность распоряжаться собой, в том числе с кем мне спать, Рико-сан, либо нет. Так что я не могла ждать еще пару дней.  
— В каком смысле — на тебя? — спрашивает сбитая с толку Рико.  
— В самом что ни на есть прямом, — она дергает головой. — Трофей покруче Кубка. Так что я выбрала Кагами, Рико-сан, пусть тебе этого и не понять.  
— Мы живем в современном обществе! — вскакивает Рико, опрокидывая скамейку, хватает Тецуко за плечи. — Очнись!  
— Не удивлюсь, если Сейджуро сделает меня общественной, а не личной прислугой, — горько говорит она, скидывая со своих плеч руки Рико. — И таков наш с братом уговор — цена моей свободы. Тайга знает. Он слышал. Простите, вы все — простите меня, — она оглядывает зал, команду и практически вылетает из помещения.  
Так команда узнает, что они встречаются и спят. Рико свистит, привлекая внимание, и подает знак продолжать. Кагами не бежит за Тецуко, зная, как важно ей сейчас побыть одной. Как важно для нее разложить все по полочкам и вновь взять себя в руки. Как важно ей быть сильной в первую очередь перед самой собой, а уже потом перед всеми остальными. Что бы она ни говорила, Кагами знает, как она не любит показывать свою собственную слабость и бессилие.  
После тренировки Рико устраивает собрание относительно стратегии против Ракузан, разработанной Тецуко совместно с Момои. Рико оглядывает их всех и строго и беспомощно говорит:  
— Я не понимаю, что творится в этой семейке, но завтра мы просто обязаны выиграть Кубок. Обязаны защитить Тецуко-чан, потому что она не будет просить о подобном. Она сделала все возможное и невозможное, когда пришла на пост менеджера и устраивала вам матчи с теми командами, о которых мы даже и мечтать не могли. Она сделала огромную работу, чтобы просчитать более шестидесяти стратегий и наиболее возможных вариантов развития игры. Я не прошу запоминать все, я прошу сосредоточиться на игре, что будет завтра. С вас ваша скорость и любовь к баскетболу, ваше стремление к победе, во что бы то ни стало. На этом все.

~~~  
Когда они загружаются утром в автобус, то Тецуко так и не появляется, что нагнетает обстановку в команде. Ребята молчат о том, что она, как они уверены из перешептываний в раздевалке, отказалась от них в самый последний момент, как они отвергли ее, когда узнали, что она из семьи Акаши. Они едут молча, Рико пролистывает предложенные варианты игры и хмурится с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее. Кагами сидит в самом хвосте, запрокинув голову на спинку, и смотрит в потолок. Тецуко вчера сказала, что приедет на игру, но ей нужно заехать в отчий дом на ежемесячный обязательный семейный ужин. Ему странно то, что она едет не с ними. Неуютно. Будто она действительно решила их — _его_ — предать.  
Перед тем, как выйти из автобуса, на парковке, Рико берет микрофон, тоже напряженная и собранная. Кагами смотрит на нее, на парней, чувствуя, как в автобусе разливается напряжение.  
— Я хочу сразу сказать две вещи: первая, это спасибо вам за то, что дошли до этого этапа, до финала, стали вторыми и не останавливаетесь, — она кланяется, делает глубокий вдох и продолжает: — Вторая: я желаю вам не сомневаться сегодня ни в ком, ни в себе, ни друг в друге, ни во мне и Тецуко-чан. Потому что я верю в то, что вы способны преодолеть любую стену, одолеть любого врага и защитить честь школы. А теперь собрались, поджали ягодицы и марш на разминку!  
Она кладет микрофон на место, подхватывает свою сумку и первой выходит из автобуса. Кагами сначала не понимает, отчего на выходе происходит заминка, а потом видит Тецуко, что склонилась перед выходом, будто она в чем-то провинилась и просит у них прощения. Хотя в каком-то смысле так и есть. Кагами радует то, что она в своей менеджерской форме, в цветах Сейрин, бело-черная, а не в чопорном кимоно по сезону. Кагами не удерживается, чуть ли не выпрыгивая из автобуса, и подхватывает ее, обнимая. Тецуко тихо охает и вцепляется в него, замирая.  
— Тайга, поставь меня на место, — требует она. — Это неприлично.  
— Почему ты не поехала с нами? — выполняет ее требование Кагами и хмурится, спрашивая.  
— Мне пришлось остаться дома на ночь, отец настоял, потому что ужин закончился позже обычного, — она поджимает губы и выдыхает. — Так что мне пришлось ехать отдельно от вас, ребята. Прошу за это прощения у всех вас, за то, что заставила волноваться.  
Команда перехватывает ее у Кагами, по очереди начиная обнимать. Кагами думает, что она похожа на талисман. Рико смотрит на них, приложив руки к лицу и смаргивая слезы облегчения, не иначе. Тецуко даже почти не возмущается, только взвизгивает, когда Теппей поднимает ее на плечо и смеется.  
— Киеши-кун! — она обхватывает рукой его за шею. — Ну что ты делаешь!  
— Конвоирую тебя в зал, — довольно оглашает Теппей. — Чтобы ты точно не сбежала.  
— Отдай ее Кагами, — ворчит Хьюга и вздыхает. — Можешь так поднять Рико, пока она в таком состоянии и практически ничего не сделает.  
Киеши задумывается на мгновение, кивает и передает Тецуко Кагами, тут же подхватывая Рико, что начинает требовать, чтобы тот ее поставил. Кагами смотрит на Тецуко и криво улыбается ей, пожимает плечом и протягивает руки, чтобы сделать как Теппей. Как когда Рико, Хьюга и Теппей их раскрыли.  
— Ты серьезно? — закатывает глаза она. — Митобе-кун, возьми сумку, пожалуйста. И пусть Коганей-кун возьмет сумку у Киеши-куна, у него и так колено не в порядке.  
Митобе кивает, подхватывая сумку Кагами, и дергает Коганея за рукав, кивая на Теппея. Куроко не сопротивляется, когда Кагами подхватывает ее, усаживая на плечо, как это сделал Теппей, лишь замирает, обхватывая его за шею.  
— Мы как будто уже чемпионы, — смеется Коганей. — Вот бы так всегда на соревнования ездить!  
— Я тебе устрою "всегда"! — оглядывается смирившаяся с положением Рико. — Тебе дополнительно пять штрафных кругов по стадиону, Коганей!  
Коганей стонет и отходит бурчать и жаловаться Фурихате в самый хвост их маленького шествия. Люди оглядываются на них, перешептываются и даже показывают пальцем. Кагами слышит: "Вот они!", "Идут, словно уже победили", "Ракузан их раздавит", "Говорят, они непредсказуемые", — и напрягается от каждой фразы все больше. Но Тецуко вдруг щипает его за ухо, делая вид, что совершенно здесь не причем.  
— Ты чего? — обиженно сводит брови он.  
— Ты думаешь о глупостях, а не о матче, — просто говорит она. — И слушаешь то, что тебя напрягает. Лучше подумай о том, как получишь золотую медаль и кубок. Или меня.  
— Матч еще не начался, а твой брат уже успел меня напугать, — признается Кагами.  
— Он больше боится твоих прыжков и возможности выйти за пределы, чем ты его, — Тецуко треплет его по волосам. — Сейрин выиграет. Я верю в ребят и в тебя, Тайга.

Матч проходит тяжело, устают все, даже кажется, что судья себе вот-вот возьмет тайм-аут, лишь бы не находиться на площадке, где воздух от напряжения уже можно резать и бесплатно раздавать на улице в Сибуе или Уэно. Рико постоянно меняет ритм игры, заменяя игроков, ради результата она даже использует три их тайм-аута из четырех. Тецуко объясняет что-то каждому из них перед заменой, после чего отправляет ушедшего с поля на скамейку с бутылкой лимонной воды, отдыхать и восстанавливать водно-солевой баланс.  
Кагами вместо напутствий в перерыв слышит от нее перед выходом на площадку тихое:  
— Я люблю тебя, Тайга.  
Он кивает, сжимая бутылку, и отыскивает глазами наблюдающего за ними Сейджуро. Кагами смотрит ему в глаза, думая о том, что Тецуко была горячей и мягкой тем утром, она растеклась по нему, обняв рукой и закинув аккуратную коленку ему на бедро. Он думает о том, что хочет просыпаться с ней по утрам теперь и готовить ей завтрак. Долгие-долгие годы, до самой смерти, если все сложится.  
А повернувшись, он целует ее в край рта и отдает бутылку. Слова собьют его настрой, а вот действия и жесты — нет. Тецуко выглядит так, будто сейчас разревется. До Кагами вдруг достигает рев толпы.  
После увиденного Акаши прессует его и только его, забывая про других игроков Сейрин, что и воодушевляет, и нет. Кагами быстрее устает, но не позволяет себе сдаваться, краем глаза видя Тецуко на скамейке запасных. Она прижимает сцепленные в замок пальцы ко рту и внимательно наблюдает за ним, за каждым его движением. Кагами кивает ей и всем остальным на площадке, что сейчас они будут играть ту безумную схему, основанную только на доверии распасовщику, их первогодке. Рико проводит замену Фукуды — и игра начинается в совсем другом темпе.

Когда звучит финальная сирена, то все замирают, наблюдая, как мяч, описывая идеальную дугу, попадает в кольцо — и команде Сейрин начисляют три очка, что делает их победителями Зимнего Кубка. Зал на мгновение погружается в тишину, а потом взрывается тысячной овацией. Рико подпрыгивает на месте, а потом обхватывает Тецуко за плечи, крича от восторга. Парни вылетают на площадку со скамейки запасных и налетают на Хьюгу, погребая его под собой. Теппей опускается на колени и запрокидывает голову, прижимая ладони к лицу, Коганей обнимает Митобе, а Кагами поворачивается к Акаши и внимательно на него смотрит, вдруг осознавшего, что проиграл. Кагами вдруг понимает, о чем говорила Тецуко, когда его взгляд тухнет и мутнеет, а потом тот вдруг начинает смеяться и плакать. Кто-то из его команды осторожно обнимает за плечи и уводит его к скамейкам.  
— Ты свободна, — говорит Кагами, когда подходит к замершей и всхлипывающей от сдерживаемых слез Тецуко.  
— Я теперь твоя, пока ты не отпустишь меня, — тихо говорит она, смотря ему в глаза.  
— Ты свободна, — повторяет он, — даже от меня.  
Кагами обнимает ее, гладит по голове. Тецуко изо всех сил вцепляется в него, сжимая пальцы на спине. Команда обступает их, тоже обнимая. Кагами закрывает глаза и вслушивается в рев толпы, смех и радость команды, в дрожащую и ревущую Тецуко, и понимает, что дальше будет не легче, но совсем иначе. Теперь их ждет что-то совсем другое.  
~~~  
Тецуко появляется у него на пороге квартиры спустя почти две недели отсутствия в школе и на тренировках. Спустя две недели неотвеченных звонков и мейлов. У нее повязка на левой щеке и бинты на правом запястье, спрятанные под напульсник. Она смотрит на него снизу-вверх и никак не оправдывает свое отсутствие. Кагами не может вдохнуть полной грудью от ее вида и сказать хоть слово.  
— Мы подрались с Сейджуро, — наконец, говорит она, прерывая повисшее тяжелое молчание. — Отцу очень не понравилось, что младшая дочь перечит старшему брату. Так что меня, кажется, вычеркнули из семейного реестра и завещания. Если Сейджуро не убедил отца в обратном. Пустишь ли ты теперь меня в свою жизнь такой?  
Кагами вдруг понимает всем собой, как много она на самом деле скрывает под своим прямым и тяжелым взглядом. Тецуко давно не девчонка, доходит до него, она взрослая женщина, запертая в детском теле. И он освободил ее, открыл дверь и выпустил на свободу.  
— Проходи, — приглашает ее Кагами, отступая с порога. — Проходи.  
Тецуко неуверенно переступает порог квартиры и не сдерживает при нем слез в третий раз, зажав себе рот ладонью. Он закрывает дверь за ней и привлекает к себе, целует в макушку.  
— Тайга, кто там? — кричит из гостиной Алекс.  
— Тецуко! — кричит в ответ Кагами. — Мы сейчас пойдем ко мне, нам надо поговорить. Не беспокой нас, пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, — отзывается Алекс и делает телевизор громче.  
Кагами раздевает Тецуко от уличной одежды, вешает куртку на крючок, стягивает с нее сапоги, ставя у порога. Тецуко лишь благодарно кивает и сжимает его ладонь, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Кагами даже не хочет спрашивать о повязке на колене, что он случайно нащупал под колготками, и о том, сколько еще повязок она скрывает на себе под слоями одежды. Он подхватывает ее на руки и несет в комнату, быстро проходя мимо гостиной. Чувствует заинтересованный взгляд Алекс затылком и спиной, но не оборачивается. Она расспросит его потом, когда они останутся вновь вдвоем.  
Они долго сидят в тишине: Тецуко дрожит в его руках, никак не может успокоиться, так что Кагами продолжает гладить ее по голове и спине. У него нет слов, которые смогли бы ее успокоить, а говорить о том, что "все будет хорошо", кажется ему глупостью и неубедительной ложью. Он даже не уверен в том теперь, что она останется с ним. Но он все же надеется, что она выберет его, а не возможность уйти и сбежать. Не теперь, когда она свободна и вольна выбирать.  
Когда она успокаивается, то все, что он может ей сказать, это:  
— Я не смогу никогда от тебя отказаться, потому что ты моя.  
И:  
— Мы как-нибудь справимся.  
Тецуко замирает и обнимает его крепче, Кагами же лишь прикрывает глаза и привлекает ее к себе сильнее, утыкаясь носом в макушку.  
— Ты мой, — наконец, говорит она осипшим голосом, когда ее перестает мелко трясти. — Ты мой, а я — твоя. И я не хочу, чтобы это менялось до конца жизни, Тайга.  
— Но ты не моя собственность, я же сказал, что ты свободна даже от меня.  
— Я выбираю тебя, Тайга.  
Кагами снова может дышать полной грудью спустя эти чертовы две недели, полных страха и ожидания. Спустя страшных четырнадцать дней желания запереться в комнате и сдавливающего ребра чувства безысходности.  
Тецуко в его руках, наконец, спокойна.


End file.
